Une année passée
by ElenyaSV
Summary: One Shot post ME3 Enfin un peu de repos pour le Commandant Shepard et son amant.


**Premier One Shot** post ME3 !  
 **Rating : MA**

 **Une année passée**

Le corps allongée de Shepard se colla au sien, il l'attrapa alors par la taille d'une main puis de l'autre il caressa les balafres que sa bien-aimée avait acquises au cours de cet ultime combat contre les Moissonneurs. Shepard posa sa main sur celle de Garrus et ferma les yeux. Son visage avait l'air si paisible, mais toujours marqué par la fatigue. Une année s'était écoulée depuis et ils commençaient enfin à profiter de cette paix entre synthétiques et organiques, ils avaient eu le projet de construire une famille, et ce projet se réalisait enfin. Il se sentait chanceux qu'elle lui soit revenu, lorsqu'il lui avait enfin dit qu'il l'aimait, avant qu'elle ne se précipite dans le faisceaux lumineux menant aux entrailles de la Citadelle, il avait cru la perdre pour de bon, il en était même persuadé. Mais si les Dieux existaient alors ils l'avaient entendu.

Le Turien chanceux fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Shepard répondre à ses caresses. Elle se pressa plus ardemment contre lui, entourant ses jambes autour des siennes. Elle se pencha sur lui, et l'embrassa avec passion. Garrus passa alors ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa compagne, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la Citadelle le Commandant Shepard était rasée, mais lorsque les Moissonneurs commencèrent à attaquer la Terre elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle les laisse pousser pour revoir "une dernière fois" - comme elle disait- ce que cela faisait d'avoir des cheveux longs.  
Garrus avait été surprit ce jour de sa façon de le dire, c'était comme si la jeune femme considérait déjà qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante de cette guerre. Pourtant un an après le combat, elle était bien là au dessus de lui l'embrassant et lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait bien plus que de simples baisers. Le Turien voulait répondre de tout son corps aux signaux que lui envoyait sa partenaire cependant il hésitait...

\- Tu es sûre que l'on peut ? Ça ne risque rien ? Dit-il en déposant ses doigts le ventre légèrement bombé de son Commandant.

Shepard se contenta de sourire et hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Garrus cessa de lutter contre son envie de lui faire l'amour, il prit alors le dessus sur Shepard. Tout en l'embrassant il lui déboutonna chemise et pantalon, glissant ses doigts dans son soutien-gorge, il senti immédiatement sa partenaire se raidir, elle était de plus en plus excitée, elle haletait légèrement. Il adorait la sentir pleine d'excitation sous lui, d'une main ferme il lui maintint la mâchoire avec l'autre il prit appuie sur le matelas afin de rester stable. Il sortit sa langue et la laissa glisser le long de sa gorge puis alla se perdre sur un des seins fermes de sa compagne, il s'amusa à passer autour du téton, le corps de Shepard se contracta, elle laissa même échapper un petit cri lorsqu'il lui mordit.  
Les deux amants se dénudèrent entièrement. Garrus empoigna fermement les hanches de Shepard qui lui lança un regard sauvage presque félin, les mandibules du Turien claquèrent d'excitation, il gronda tout en la rapprochant un peu plus de lui, puis laissa ses courtes griffes courir le long des fesses et remonter le bas du dos de son amante. Elle se cambra laissant son intimité s'ouvrir un peu plus au Turien qui s'en tarder s'inséra, une première vague de plaisir traversa le corps du Commandant qui gémit légèrement et se tordit sous lui, commençant avec un rythme lent il l'entraîna par la suite dans un rythme effréné tout en restant doux, Shepard lui sourit de plaisir, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son Turien préféré. Il lâcha un grognement de plaisir mêlé à une intense excitation. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la désirer, elle était délicieuse... Elle le poussa en arrière et prit place au dessus de lui, la vue qu'elle lui offrait était magnifique, elle le dominait par sa position et il adorait ça, la voir de dessous, voir sa poitrine ferme s'agiter et ses tétons pointés qui l'appellait. Elle posa les mains sur le torse rugueux du Turien et enchaîna avec le roulement de ses hanches créant des vas et viens intenses, dans un élan de plaisir il l'a sentie se resserrer sur lui le faisant frissonner, il agrippa alors ses hanches et lui fit intensifier le mouvement. Elle gémit, elle luttait faisant monter le plaisir des deux partenaires de façon intense.

\- Esprits, gronda-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, ils arrivaient au bout. Shepard fut frappée par une ultime vague de plaisir, ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, elle projeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper son orgasme lorsque Garrus se laissa enfin aller en elle. Ils lâchèrent enfin un soupir de satisfaction. Il attira son amante qui se lova dans ses grands bras écaillés et rugueux, elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, il ferma alors les yeux afin de graver ce moment en mémoire. Il était heureux, ils étaient heureux, enfin. Avec cette idée en tête il se laissa peu à peu gagner par le sommeil tandis que Shepard remontait la couverture sur eux. La dernière pensée du Turien ce soir là fût de se dire qu'il était étonnant que le Commandant n'aille pas prendre une douche après l'acte comme à son habitude, bien trop fatigué pour y penser plus, il s'écroula.

\- C..ant... C...mdant... Commandant ! On approche de la Citadelle. résonna la voix de Joker dans les quartiers du Commandant.

Garrus ouvrit à peine les yeux, tâtonna de ses doigts la place à côté de lui et grogna :  
\- Shepard... Shepard ! She... il s'interrompit lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, dans ce qui était maintenant sa cabine, ses quartiers.

\- Convoquez tout le monde, j'arrive Joker. Répondit-il d'un ton monotone.

Garrus s'assit au bord du lit, déposant son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Ses mandibules s'agitèrent nerveusement, les sentiments que la nuit lui avait procurés s'estompèrent à nouveau pour laisser place à un goût d'amertume. Il enfila son costume, et regagna l'ascenseur, qui lui semblait descendre encore plus lentement que d'habitude. Il arriva face au mur commémoratif, laissa glisser ses doigts sur la plaque du Commandant Shepard comme chaque matin depuis un an jour pour jour.


End file.
